


The Anti-Mom Friend(s)

by acatenthusiast



Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, I Tried, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Junmyeon makes an effort to take a group portrait with most of their friends together.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The Anti-Mom Friend(s)

Junmyeon just wanted a picture of all of them together, nothing much.

You'd think it's not that grand of a request, you'd think his friends would gladly participate in this bonding activity.

Well, you're thinking wrong.

The only time-slot Junmyeon had managed to squeeze in between all of his friends after managing all of their calendar around like a rubik's cube, three of those fuckers had promptly fucked off to China, something about an important business deal.

Junmyeon was sad, tired, enraged and offended- how dare they belittle Junmyeon's grand project! He even hired the right photographer for this job!

Whatever, Junmyeon had decided to go with the group photo with only nine of them for now, he'll make another schedule for their full dozen group during chuseok, he'll get that group photo by hook or by crook.

Today happens to be the fated day for their semi-official group photo taking day, and Junmyeon's waiting on the other boys, and all of them are late.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

Junmyeon expected some sort of misery to be thrown at him today to be honest, but he didn't expect the tale of misery to start so early.

Fortunately for his blood pressure, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol arrive soon after the agreed time, only ten minutes late, and Kyungsoo is dressed properly in the white shirt and the jeans with his hair brushed.

But, unfortunately for his blood pressure Chanyeol has several humongous hickeys on his neck which can't be covered by any clothes, not even by turtlenecks, much less their dress code for today's picture- a simple full sleeved shirt.

As soon as the distress on Junmyeon's mind registers on his face, Chanyeol puts his hands up, "Kyungsoo did it."

Junmyeon shifts his betrayed gaze to Kyungsoo, who only coughs while going red in the face and offers a sincere apology.

Whatever. Junmyeon will slap layers and layers of concealer on Chanyeol and shove him to the far back, make him put his height for once a good purpose rather than teasing everyone shorter than him.

The next to arrive are Minseok and Jongdae, and none of their shirts are white- rather a pale pink.

" _ Why _ ."

They have the nerve to look sheepish at Junmyeon's single worded question/sentence/statement, "There was a laundry mishap."

Junmyeon fumbles, "Why did you need to wash them? I sent those to you brand new."

Minseok avoids his eyes while Jongdae declares shamelessly, "We got cum in these."

Junmyeon starts on his breathing exercises as per his therapist's instructions for whenever he's on the verge of a breakdown, and very tactically strays away from the duo lest his vein explodes.

Sadly, Junmyeon's misery doesn't end there.

Jongin and Tao arrive with sleepy faces and messy bed-heads, clearly both of them woke up after Junmyeon called.

And Tao has a black eye.

Junmyeon rushes to grab an ice-pack from the freezer and gently press it against Taozi's tender skin, "What happened?"

Jongin mumbles from where he has buried his face in a cereal box, "He saw a roach in the kitchen, jumped and hit himself with a ladle."

Inhale.

Exhale.

" _ What. _ "

Jongin chews the dry cereal, "It was very funny."

Tao glares at him with his uncovered eye.

"Go put concealer on it." Junmyeon directs Tao to his bathroom counter, "I'll fetch you before the shoot."

As Tao trudges away, Baekhyun walks in through the door, dressed to perfection in pressed clothes.

Junmyeon narrows his eyes, not buying the act. Nothing ever goes right when Baekhyun is involved.

Junmyeon asks in a fake-neutral voice, "Sehun didn't come with you?"

Baekhyun replies with a try-me-and-I-will-end-you face, "His flight got delayed, he's gonna come straight from the airport."

_ Ah,  _ Junmyeon thinks to himself,  _ that explains Baekhyun’s mood. _

If it was anyone else, Junmyeon would've felt despair knowing they'll be arriving straight from a 14 hour air journey. But Sehun, Junmyeon has faith in him- that boy wears the look of sleep deprivation with class.

  
  


As per everyone's expectation, Sehun arrives late, even later than the photographer. By the time he joins everyone in the backyard, Junmyeon's stress level has gotten high enough to rival a mountain.

As soon as Baekhyun sees Sehun tiredly (and carefully) trudging into Junmyeon's muddy backyard, he lets out a shrill scream and runs towards the impeccably dressed boy at a breakneck speed.

Junmyeon stands there, slack-jawed as both of them slip on mud in laughter and kisses, getting cool, slippery mud streaks on their pristine clothes.

Nobody utters a word for a long moment as Sehun and Baekhyun realise just what they had done, looking at Junmyeon with a guilty expression.

The tense atmosphere soon breaks as the rest of the boys let out a battle cry, "Mud fight!" and viciously throw around handfuls of somewhat liquid mud they scoop out from the clean grass-coated yard, yelling at the top of their lungs.

It takes a full ten minutes for the coup to seize, and somehow Junmyeon's defences has been worn down in those ten minutes as he finds himself covered in mud stains from head to toe and his hands soaked into the liquid soil upto his wrists.

He has been an active participant in the fight, attacking everyone who isn't himself, and cackling madly.

As their hysterical laughter melts into giddy giggling, they finally register the shutters of camera-clicks. Junmyeon turns to the photographer, "I didn't ask you to take pictures yet?"

The photographer smiles, "No but the premises looked too good to waste. Don't worry, you still get to choose which pictures are printed."

Junmyeon thankfully smiles and the photographer asks, "Would you like to do the front group shot now, or do you want to clean up first?"

Junmyeon huffs a laugh, still pumped up on residual adrenaline, "Let's do it now!"

The photographer smiles, and gives them direction to stand so the sunlight will be perfectly captured shining on them.

Everyone cheers, and the camera clicks.

  
  



End file.
